


queen of the pacific

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Yamapi has a hard time saying no to Jin.





	queen of the pacific

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

“I really don’t think I can make it,” Yamapi says seriously. “I’m sorry, I really wanted to see your concert.”

Jin puts on his best pout. “Please?”

“Stop trying to be cute,” Yamapi says, but he’s smiling as he finishes his coffee. “I have filming during the Dome show. I’m sorry.”

“If you love me, you’ll find a way to go,” Jin teases, poking Yamapi in the shoulder.

“Jin.” Yamapi gives him a serious look, and Jin knows it’s time to stop playing around. It’s not like they’re _together_ or anything.

He doesn’t have to be happy about it, though.

::

Jin’s heart is beating so loud that he thinks everyone in the Dome can hear it. He’s still calming down from the high tension of the show up until that point, looking forward to a few minutes of downtime up until about five seconds ago. When Maru started running around like he was looking for someone in the audience.

There’s no way. He said he couldn’t make it. He has to work. It couldn’t be-

“Yamapi~!” Maru shouts.

Jin knows that there’s probably a camera on his face, but there’s nothing he can do about the emotion that’s flooding his veins. He _came_. There he is, standing with his stupid perm and his nice-fitting jeans, offering Jin a little wave and a small smile that says so much more than ‘o hi thar i’m crashing ur con’.

For the next ten minutes, Jin doesn’t remember what he says or what Yamapi says, only how Yamapi keeps smiling like he has no reason not to. Jin keeps his distance because he doesn’t trust himself, knowing that the slightest touch would send the fangirls ballistic and have management on his ass.

He barely makes it until the junior medley, when surprisingly Yamapi is the one to drag him into a closet. “Do I smell or something?”

“Huh?” Jin asks, very aware of how dark it is and how close he is to Yamapi and his damn cologne.

“You may as well have been standing in Thailand,” Yamapi says sarcastically. “I beg out of filming early to come here and see you _like you begged me to_ and you can’t even-”

The rest of what he says is muffled because Jin can navigate rather well when Yamapi’s involved and gets his lips on the first try. There’s the initial shocked gasp from Yamapi, then a sort of embarrassing half-sob from Jin when Yamapi doesn’t pull away and actually pulls him closer, wrapping his arms around him and embracing him strongly as he meets the kiss with just as much fervor.

Jin could have spent the entire break in that closet with Yamapi, but as usual Yamapi is the one to lecture him even if he’s just as reluctant to stop. “You get me all night, Jin. Your fans get you right now. Go do your best for them, okay? Then we can be like this.”

“Do you…” Jin starts, then inhales sharply. “I mean, I said you’ll find a way to come if you…”

“I don’t just go making out with people in closets, Bakanishi,” Yamapi says fondly. “Don’t ever question how I feel about you.”

“I won’t, after you tell me,” Jin says, trying not to sound desperate as he clings onto Yamapi’s vest and waits for the words he’s been longing to hear. “Tell me and I’ll go out there and do my best and I’ll even be nice to Kame.”

Yamapi takes Jin all the way into his arms, leaning his head against Jin’s and speaking into his ear. “Of course I love you. I always have.”

“Ass!” Jin yells, swatting at him. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Why didn’t _you_ tell _me_?” Yamapi shoots back, rubbing his arm. “Just because you’re practically a girl doesn’t mean that I have to do everything.”

Jin scoffs. “Wait until this concert is over, then we’ll see who’s the girl.”

He gets in Yamapi’s face and Yamapi doesn’t back down. Jin decides that the most effective battle method would be to suck on Yamapi’s lip until his face softens, which predictably doesn’t take very long.

“Go give it to ’em, baby,” Yamapi says as he shoves Jin out the door, right into the poor junior who happened to be walking by.

It’s Senga, who looks from rumpled-Jin to Yamapi-in-the-closet (who waves) and back to rumpled-Jin, then raises his eyebrows knowingly.

“You’re underage – you know nothing,” Jin tells him, then dusts off his costume as he returns to the stage.

::

“You’re not getting on the cart with me.”

“Watch me.”

“No- dammit, Pi! We both can’t fit on this cart.”

“It’s impressive how you can say that while still smiling.”

“It’s a skill. Now get off my cart.”

“But if we’re both on it, isn’t it _our_ cart?”

“ _My_ concert, _my_ cart!”

“This song rocks! K-A-T-T-U-N!”

“STOP ROCKING THE BOAT, YAMASHITA.”

“You guys need a ‘Y’ in here.”

::

“Don’t even pretend like you’re going out with us,” Koki says straightforwardly. “We all know you’re leaving with Yamapi.”

“But that would be _rude_ ,” Jin says convincingly.

“And therefore very in character,” Maru points out.

Jin looks at Ueda, who looks back with no expression. “Whatever it is, Akanishi, I don’t want to know. Ever.”

Kame’s arm slings around his shoulder. “Look, we all know that he got the night off to spend with you, so it would be rude of you _not_ to go.”

“Really?” Jin asks hopefully.

“Really,” Kame says, then pats him on the back and laughs as he walks away. “You should have seen your _face_ , Jin.”

Koki laughs too. “You looked like you were about to cry!”

“‘Oh, Yamapi,'” Junno coos in this fake girly voice that doesn’t sound like Jin at all, except maybe during Never Again. “‘I’m so happy you came to my concert _just for me_ , muah-muah-‘”

Jin’s cheeks flare as Junno makes out with his hand. “I did no such-”

“Senga has a big mouth,” Koki interrupts him.

Jin hangs his head. “Shit.”

“I said I didn’t want to know!” exclaims Ueda, covering his eyes. “Leave before I punch you.”

He doesn’t have to be told twice.

::

They make it to the parking lot.

“We’re not having sex in my car, Jin,” Yamapi says firmly, although the way he’s leaning his seat all the way back to accommodate for a lapful of Jin seems a little counterproductive to this protest.

“You have tinted windows, right?” Jin replies, rolling his hips and choking on a moan as he feels Yamapi harden against him.

“Yes, but-”

Once again Jin shuts him up with his mouth, pushing the vest off of his shoulders before abruptly pulling away to tug Yamapi’s shirt over his head. Jin’s fingers trail along the defined muscles of Yamapi’s abs and he rolls his hips harder, lips attached to sculptured pecs and tongue flicking over an erect nipple as Yamapi groans loudly and pushes up against Jin.

“You’re really easy to convince,” Jin remarks as he goes to work on Yamapi’s belt.

“Sometimes it’s better to just let you have your way,” Yamapi says breathlessly, arching back to lift his hips in order for Jin to push his jeans down to his thighs. “I hope you know what you’re doing.”

“I know a few things,” Jin whispers cryptically as he grabs a tube from his pocket. “Congratulations, you get to do me.”

“Jin,” Yamapi says suddenly, looking at the tube like it’s foreign. “Are you sure you want it like this?”

“Yama- Tomohisa, I love you.” Jin leans down for a kiss. “We can be slow and loving next time, but right now I want you to fuck my brains out. Can you do that for me, baby?”

There’s a brief flash in Yamapi’s eyes, then he’s in Jin’s mouth again, kissing him fiercely as he shoves down Jin’s pants like they offend him. He gets them off one leg and grabs a blanket from the backseat, draping it over Jin’s lower half for some sense of modesty before slicking his fingers and nudging them between Jin’s legs.

Jin’s mouth is right next to his ear, the soft moans clearly audible as Yamapi tries his best to be gentle. He feels Jin’s fingers lazily working his cock and it doesn’t help him concentrate any better, just makes him want to rush to be inside him as soon as possible.

“Mm, Tomo-chan, I want you so bad,” Jin mumbles, squeezing the head of Yamapi’s cock in a way that has him panting. “I’ve touched myself there while thinking of you, wishing it was your big cock, wanting you fucking me so hard that I forget how to breathe.”

“Jin,” Yamapi moans, getting a little rougher as Jin’s body gets used to him, Jin’s words making him lose control as he adds a third finger. “You’re so dirty.”

“You like it,” Jin whispers as he starts pushing back and directs his moans into Yamapi’s neck. “Please, I want it, _now_.”

“Fuck,” Yamapi hisses, barely removing his fingers before Jin quickly lubes his erection and practically sits on it. “ _Jin_.”

Jin moans in response, giving himself a second to recover before bracing both hands on Yamapi’s chest and leaning up to ride him. “You feel so good,” Jin says in a strained voice. “I feel you deep inside me, so hard. Does it feel good to you?”

“Shut up and move,” Yamapi growls, latching his fingers into the flesh of Jin’s hips. “Move or I’ll move for you.”

Jin laughs and lifts up slowly only to slam back down. _Once_. “I should make you do all the work.”

“Don’t tempt me,” Yamapi warns him, rolling his hips hard enough to thrust sharply up into Jin while holding him still with both hands.

Jin’s resulting moan sends the last of Yamapi’s coherence out the steamed-up window. “Do that again.”

Yamapi does. And again. Jin keeps vocalizing while Yamapi gives his abs a workout, at least until he thinks to balance his feet on the console and the door panel to really pound into him from below. “Jin…”

In response, Jin tries to sit up and bangs his head on the ceiling, wincing while Yamapi laughs and kisses whatever part of Jin’s face he can reach when the other inevitably falls back down on top of him.

At this angle, Jin finds that he can rock back and forth, eliciting a nice, deep groan from Yamapi as he meets him thrust for thrust. Yamapi’s hold on him gets tighter, pulling him down at the same time he pushes up, and all Jin can do is whisper how good it feels into Yamapi’s hair and hope that he hears him.

“Jin,” Yamapi pants, head practically hanging back off of the headrest. “Touch yourself, Jin. Get yourself off while I’m inside you.”

“Now who’s dirty?” Jin teases, followed by a choked noise as he does what he’s told. It feels different when Yamapi’s driving into him so hard, beautiful release coming closer with each graze of his prostate until it slams into him by surprise and he can barely emit a string of curse words as a warning.

Yamapi feels it, the increasing tightness around his cock and loses it as the first drop falls onto his stomach. His body rocks almost violently with orgasm, taking Jin along with him as he groans deeply and falls still.

Promptly Jin tugs up the blanket and curls into Yamapi’s embrace.

Yamapi sighs. “We’re not sleeping in my car, Jin.”

“Isn’t it better to just let me have what I want?” Jin mumbles.

Rolling his eyes, Yamapi manages to shove Jin over to the passenger seat and find enough of his clothes to drive decently. Jin remains half-naked and sleeps the whole way back to Yamapi’s apartment, where they have a tired argument over whether a blanket can serve as a skirt before Jin grumbles and works his way back into his pants.

It’s much more comfortable to do it in a bed, especially since Yamapi moves at turtle speed and keeps laying on this rap about feelings and forever as they _make love_.

Jin has a feeling that there will be a lot of compromising in this relationship.

::

“Why do you want to watch my concert so bad?”

“I was there! I want to see how good I look.”

“Whatever, you have ulterior motives.”

“I _never_ have ulterior motives. Skip to the MC.”

“Don’t you want to see my group -?”

“No. MC.”

“Fine. There. Happy?”

“Wait for it… now. Pause.”

“… Huh.”

“Look at your face! You _love_ me.”

“If I remember correctly, that face was because _you_ love _me_.”

“Whatever, you loved me first.”

“Actually… I did.”

“… Really?”

[dubious smooching noises]

“Pi, I’m not having sex during Six Senses.”

“If you last until LoveJuice, I’ll make breakfast.”

“Deal.”


End file.
